This invention is directed generally to holders for positioning parts for ease of painting, refinishing or repairing and specifically to holders for positioning for painting and storing while drying automotive parts.
In automobile body repair and restoration, because of the highly specialized paints formulated to provide a high gloss, smooth even finish free of defects, the need sometimes arises to disassemble the auto into it's component parts for painting. Great care must be taken to avoid defects such as runs or over-spray. An important factor in achieving a good painting result is being able to easily move and re-orient articles being painted. Use is made of light reflecting off the component parts to determine where and how much paint to spray. Many prior art devices are provided that are highly specialized in that they hold only one type of automotive component parts, such as bumpers. A further limitation of the prior art devices is their tendency to occupy a large amount of floor space.
There remains a need to provide a more efficient, cost effective, extremely adjustable and useful mobile paint stand.